


Thanks Again 🌻

by HopePotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken Sandwich, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Remix, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: Peter is homeless. Bucky helps.





	Thanks Again 🌻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyjarvis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [child's play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508445) by [spicyjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyjarvis/pseuds/spicyjarvis). 



> Okay. This is all kind of a spin-off of child's play by spicyjarvis. It is amazing and you should check it out! This is basically chapter 2 with a different person and different beginning ig? but yea its a gift to them for making an amazing book. Hope you enjoy and dont mind me doing this. If you do? Ill totally take it down, no hard feelings.   
> Bye, and enjoy!
> 
> ~Hope ♥

He didn't know when it happened.

_ Way too quick is when  _ he thought with a bitter laugh.

 

Peter’s day started off as  _ normal.  _ He walked around ‘his’ alley, as he looked for anything useful. It was ‘his’ since no one else had come near the area, and ‘they had no use for a kid’. To be honest, Peter wasn't complaining. 

 

_ Less trouble for me. _

 

There was no food laying around today, so he slipped out 2 dollars from his only torn and tattered bag; that was hidden behind a dumpster. Then he mentally counted his budget.

 

_ I have $7 dollars, and now I only have $5. I can't use anymore.  _

 

And he couldn't. Peter had a rule that if he had less than 5 dollars, he’d starve and probably die. Which, he thought, wasn't far from the truth.

 

With that in mind, he started walking out of his safe place, and into the street.

 

***

He had just entered the bodega and was buying a sandwich when it happened.

 

“Hey kid, what do you want?”

 

He had smiled politely, even though he hated being called ‘kid’ and then asked for a chicken mayo.

 

The cashier looked at him with a smirk.

 

“That will be $3.50 please.”

 

Peter froze. He could hear his heart beating. It was loud. Could he tell that he was nervous?  _ Don't freak out. It’s okay. I'm sure the man will let it slip. _

 

And with that, he smiled again; more wobbly this time.

 

“Um, I only have 2 dollars with me right now, but I can pay you back when I go get more?” It sounded like a question. Like he wasn't sure, and by the look of annoyance on the man's face, he must've noticed as well.

 

“Sorry kid. Just go to your parents and come back when you have the money.”

 

Peters' heart  _ dropped.  _ He _ needed  _ food.

 

“Please sir, I  _ promise- _ ”

 

“Kid. Don't make promises. You can't keep them.”

 

And Peter, for once in his life, didn't know what to do. It hit him so hard, he could  _ feel  _ his heart break. And as he stood there, hunger gnawing at his stomach, one thought came to mind.

 

_ I'm so tired. _

 

He was interrupted, once again, by a man speaking behind him.

 

“I'll pay. Can I get a chicken mayo as well? Thanks.”

 

At first, Peter was shocked. Why would the guy help him? 

 

Then, his lips were pulling into a smile so wide, like he had just won the lottery. Well, he did, in his head. He wouldn't starve tonight. All thanks to this man. Speaking of said man, he looked up. A tall guy was looking back at him, grey eyes, long brown hair, and tan skin. He was wearing a hoodie and sure, he wasn't much in the big world he lived in, but Peter could swear that seeing him was like seeing an angel.

 

The man turned to him, smiling down at him and he handed him a brown paper bag. With 2 sandwiches? As if the man could read his mind, he kneeled down.

 

“They're both for you...kid?”

 

He looked up at the man again.

 

“Peter.”

 

“Nice name. And Pete, if you need any help with  _ anything,  _ and I mean it, just give me a call.”

 

Peter gaped at the bag again. A number was scribbled on with a black marker with a strong smell.  _ Sharpie. _

 

“James.”

 

Peter rose one eyebrow at the man that was now, standing right next to the open door of the shop.

 

“My name is James. Also, nice meeting you Pete, you're a good kid. Don't give up on yourself, alright?”

 

And he walked out. 

 

_ Well, James, you may not be the best man in the world, but to me, you are amazing. _

 

As Peter went out the same door as James a couple minutes later, he smiled.

 

He pretended not to see the $20 bill sticking out of the paper bag.  _ His paper bag. _

 

_ Thanks again. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you enjoyed and checked out the original because it was great. That's all I gotta say. I'm sorry for being late on my updates, I'm sick and behind on some school work so next week I will hopefully have the chapters up.
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> ~Hope ☕💕


End file.
